can't out run love
by justthatperson78
Summary: It's senior year, Alison and Emily have been avoiding each other for years but can they avoid each other for long when Ali gets put in danger.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emily and Alison have been neighbors all their life and had been best friends since they were three, Emily always protected Alison physically and Alison protected Emily emotionally. It wasn't until high school that they simply drifted apart like most people do, Alison drifted into the popular group with jocks, cheerleaders, rich kids, and really good looking kids, but mainly associated with her friends Spencer, Mona, and her boyfriend Noel. While Emily did become a jock doing swimming and track, but unlike Alison she didn't want all the attention that it came with, so she stayed with her friends Hannah, Aria and her girlfriend Cece


	2. Chapter 1: Rough Morning

Chapter 1

Emily gets up and goes for a jog before school like she does everyday, an hour and a half later Emily's on her way back home when she looks up and sees Alison and Noel by his truck getting into some argument. Emily quickly hurries inside the house when Alison catches her off guard watching the couple. Flustered, Emily goes up stairs takes a shower and goes to her room to get dressed, she realizes that she wasted to much time watching the couple, and quickly picks out some jeans, a fitted white shirt, some boots, a beanie, and her leather jacket. Emily rushes down stairs and outside on her motorcycle, she looks up and sees Noel's truck drive off and leave behind a frustrated Alison with white blouse, designer jeans, six inch heels boots, her long wavy blonde hair and angry ice blue eyes, after contemplating she rides over to Alison and offers her a ride. Alison accepts after a little hesitation, Emily takes helmet off and hands it to Alison. Alison stands there and takes Emily in and feels a shiver run down her spine, she'd never admit it to anyone but she found Emily's mysterious look hot. She snaps out of her dazed gets behind Emily and wraps her arms around her waist feeling safer than when she's with Noel, but she won't admit that either. They rode to school and walked to the entrance together in awkward silence.

"Thanks for the ride, Noel can be such an asshole sometimes." Alison says.

"It's no problem, you can ride any time," Emily says shyly.

Allison's eyes go wide, but then a smirk spreads across her face.

"I-I mean the bike, you can ride the bike anytime." Emily stutters by

"Relax Emily I knew what you meant, I know how you feel about it."

They continue walking in silence for a while. Neither of them realizing that everyone was watching them, finding it weird for the two to be together. Especially since Emily's girlfriend Cece wasn't exactly fond of Alison.

"So why did Noel just leave you stranded like that?" Emily asked

And before Alison could answer Noel comes over and grabs Ali, completely ignoring Emily.

"What are you doing" Alison says to Noel angrily.

"You're not going to party." Noel growls gripping her tighter

"You can't tell me what to do Noel" she says trying to ignore the pain in her arm.

"Get your hands off her Noel!" Emily says forcefully, her protective side for Alison coming out.

"Oh really, what you gonna do about it Fields" he says pushing Alison away roughly, getting in Emily's face and pushing her.

"Ms. Fields and Ms. DiLaurentis go to class, as for you Mr. Kahn in my office now" the principal says witnessing the event.

Noel brushes Emily's shoulder and says "we're not done here Fields"

Emily rolls her eyes and goes over to Alison.

"You okay?", Emily asks.

"Yeah it's just a little bruise and it barely hurts" said Alison

"That son of bitch ugh! I should've knocked him out" Emily says frustrated and angry.

"Woah there killer, easy easy I'm alright, ok?" Alison said.

Calms down and blushes at the the childhood nickname Alison would call her whenever she was protecting the blonde. As they walked Alison couldn't help but think that the way Emily stood up for her, her profanity, and her anger made her seem even more hotter to Alison. Emily walks Alison to class and is about to leave when Alison grabs her.

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy Friday, if you wanted to go to a party?" Alison asks biting her lip.

"Yeah sure, Cece has to anyways, and Hannah and Aria are probably gonna be doing God knows what" Emily rambles.

Alison frowns at the mention of her girlfriend's name and giggles at Emily's cute rambling.

"Ok" Alison says as she takes out a pen, "here my number text me if you need and details...or you could just text me." Ali said with a wink.

"Ok." Emily smiles.

Alison turns and walks into the classroom leaving behind Emily and a jealous Cece watching them.


	3. Chapter 2: Blondes and Jealous Rage

Chapter 2

Emily's POV  
I'm sitting in the back of Mr. Smith's psychology class texting Alison. My hands are shaking almost violently, waiting for Alison to text back. You know if someone were to tell me in eighth grade that I would be this nervous just to text Alison, I would've laughed and said you're delusional.

I think about the good times we used to have playing house, going camping, going to her beach house during the summer, making up fantasie. what I really loved the most was the way we knew each other, just the little things like the way she played with her hair when she's nervous, the way her lip quivers when she's about to cry, or the way cute dimple popped up with you knew she was really smiling, and the way she laughs when she's truly happy. l could honestly say I missed that the most about her. I get brought out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrates.

Em: Hey.

Ali: Hey, what's up?

Em: Nothin bored out of mind.

Ali: Oh really? That's not what it looks like from here.

Emily looks up and across the at her confused. Ali stifles a laugh and nods her head at the teacher looking directly at her with a frustrated expression on his face. Emily looks over at Mr Smith waiting for his rant about the cellphone but to her surprise it doesn't come.

"Class I'm assigning you a project," he pauses and waits the class to finish groaning.

"for this project you have to really figure out yourselves and your partner as a person, and explain how they fit in society. Ms. DiLaurentis and Ms. Fields since you two have so much to say to each other, you should make the perfect partners for each other, meanwhile the rest of you find a partner and get to work" he say handing out the rubric for the project.

"So how did he know I was texting you?" Emily asks.

"Sorry about that he caught me and figured it was you that I was texting since you had your head in your desk too."

"Was I really that obvious?" Emily said a little embarrassed.

"If you call staring at the desk smiling and not noticing that the class watching, then yes I would say you were but more oblivious than anything." Alison giggles.

The bell rings for lunch and everyone rushes out of class.

"You wanna come over later to start on the project?"

"Yeah sure that'll be great." Alison says

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no you don't have to do that, I could ride with Mona or Spencer."

"It's okay Alison I don't mind, besides you're just across the street."

"Ok I'll meet you after school, see you later Emily." Alison says walking when she sees Cece coming towards them.

"See you..." I say but is interrupted by her girlfriend's lips on hers.

"Hey baby!" Cece says loud enough so Alison can hear her, burning a hole in the back of her head as she watches her walk away.

"Hey."

"Ready for lunch?" Cece asks

"Yeah, let's go" I say.

We walk to the cafeteria together and sit at our regular table with Hanna and Aria. I'm eating my salad in silence listening to Hanna's story when Cece leans over in my ear and tells me to delete the number. I look at her with confusion written all over my face. She just rolls her eyes and grabs my phone off the table and scrolls throw it. She turns the phone to me showing Alison's contact information on the screen, and deletes it. I look at her, shocked but I don't say anything because I know I won't win the fight. I finish my food quickly and excuse myself to the bathroom.

When I get to the bathroom I take out my phone look at my hand that has Alison's phone number on it and save it in my phone as Goldilocks, to throw Cece off. I wash the number off my hand and turn around to see Hanna walk in the door with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah I'm fine Han, really it's ok" I tell giving her a look that says I'll explain later. Getting the message she turns to leave but looks back and says

"Ok, but for the record she doesn't deserve you, she's just using you for your popularity to get what she wants." She leaves the bathroom without another word.

I walk out of the school and over to my bike trying to avoid my girlfriend. I look up to see Alison leaning on my bike looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"You know you make it look like you belong on my bike" I tell her.

"Well you know what they say."

"No I'm not quite sure I do, why don't you inform me."

"Every bike needs a girl who can hold it down just as good as the rider." Alison says.

"Oh really? And you can ride my bike as good as I can."

"No, I can ride better than you can."

"Have you ever driven a bike before?" I asked curiously.

"Nope."She says matter of factly.

"So how are you so sure you're a better rider?"

"Because you'll be a great teacher."

I turn around look at her and hand her the helmet, she leans forward and wraps her arms tightly around me bringing herself up against me.

"Well first things first, you have to understand how good your teacher is with this bike" I say revving up the bike and speeding away from school.

I pulled up to her house and she gets off the bike.

"You're a pretty good rider I must admit" she says

"Thanks, I'd think you'd make the perfect girl for my bike, especially since you match the driver" I say teasing her a little.

Alison looks down herself then Emily and finally notices that Emily has on the tougher version of her outfit, while she had the more feminine one. Noel had tried to get Alison to match him during a party to show Alison off, but she wasn't having any of that, she wasn't anyone's trophy. The idea of matching Emily on the bike gave her different feeling, a more possessive feeling, like the bike and it's driver wee hers and no one could give it that special look like she could.

"Earth to Alison!" I say after Alison spaced out.

She jumps, then looks at me blushing.

"Yeah sorry about the I got a little...distracted."

"It's ok." I say.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right over."

"Ok cool" I say.

I crank up the bike, she turns around and waves, I wave back leaving once she gets in the house.

I get go into the kitchen for a bottle of water, I leave to go up to my room, but then turn back around when I hear the doorbell ring. I rush to the door thinking that Alison is on the other end, but when I open the door it's not the blonde I was hoping to see. Instead it was my least favorite blonde of the day, my girlfriend Cece. She looks at me and she doesn't look too happy, but I let her in so we can get this rampage over with.

"What the hell was that at school today school?!" Cece yells.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, why were you walking her to class and why was she writing her number in your hand."

"You were watching me!" I say angrily.

"Yes I was watching you flirt with that blonde bimbo, I don't know why talk to her she's been around the block so much, I heard even she's lost count of how many guys she's slept with, I guess Noel's just in it for another hit it and quit it." Cece says matter of factly.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yell defensively.

"So you're defending that tramp now, oh let me guess she sucked you off when you went to the bathroom, is that why you were texting her during lunch? Answer me Emily!"

I look at Cece in disbelief, shocked that she would even say something like that.

"N-no! I was just walking her to class to make sure she was ok and I was using the bathroom, you can ask Hanna" I try to say calmly.

"Where were you after school, you know we always meet up after school." She says ignoring what I just said.

"I gave Alison a ride home." I say annoyed.

"SHE WAS ON YOUR BIKE!" Cece says turning red. " You've never even let me ride your bike but yet when that bitch wants to play damsel in distress and you just do what she wants you to do. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES US LOOK, HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK!" Cece says. "YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT. I don't have time for this I'm gonna be late for work." She says leaving without waiting for my reply.

And I wonder, could Hanna have been right about her?


	4. Chapter 3: Complicated Relationships

Alison's POV

I started out of my house and across the street to Emily's. As I enter her driveway I hear yelling and then I see Cece come flying out of the door, slamming the door behind her. She mutters something to herself, then looks up at me. She starts to head straight for me like a raging maniac. She comes in my face trying to intimidate me but I stand my ground. I learned a long time ago that Emily wouldn't always be there to protect me, especially after we stopped talking to each other. I learned that I could be just as scary as the person in front of me.

"Is there something you need?" I say annoyed with her staring.

"You have no shame, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb you came back to finish the job, I've seen the text messages, and it's not a coincidence Emily left after you did, I know you did Emily in the bathroom" she says knowingly.

"WHAT?!" I say angry at her accusations.

She smirks and then leans into my ear and whispers, "Did she do you rough, did she fill you the way you wanted her too, I bet you screamed her name like the little whore you are, oh but I'm assuming little Emily didn't finish the job since you're back" She scoffs

I laughed, "Honey your insecurities are showing." She looks at me angrily. "Awe what's the matter? You afraid that because I'm more of a woman than you are, that that's the reason Emily doesn't want you? That I could satisfy her better than you can? Or are you just afraid that Emily is starting to see right through you?"

"Emily's only doing you because I'm making her wait, she can have her fun or whatever it is with you, but she knows she can't get any better than me." She says jumping into the car and driving off.

I knock on Emily's door. She smiles at me and let's me in. She leads me up to her room. I walk into her room slightly surprised, her room is completely different from the last time I've been in here, it's not as girly with the boy band posters and pink everywhere, instead it's a teal blue color with a few swim posters and pictures of her friends. We get started on our project, we sit at her computer desk and do some online research.

An hour later I excuse myself to the bathroom, "Oh I'll show you the way." She stands.

"I think I got it, I practically used to live here remember, but thanks for being such a good host" I say to her. She nods then sits back down and I leave the room.

I come back to the room to find her sitting in her window seat starring out the window. She doesn't notice me watching, but I know that look, something's bothering her. I know it probably has something to do with the conversation she and Cece had earlier. I wanted to tell her about my conversation with Cece, but I didn't think the brunette was up for hearing how bat shit crazy her girlfriend was.

"Hey you okay?" I asked concerned.

She jumps. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine my problems aren't your problems."

"Emily it's ok you can tell me."

"I'm fine, really, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." I say

"Do you ever think that with time,that you could fall in love with someone, even if they don't exactly seem to be the right one for you, but you got so used to them that you can't see your life without them?"

"No I was more of the soulmate type of person," I say looking longingly out of the window remembering a simple time when I thought I had love like that. "but it seems to be going the same way with Noel, I love him but he doesn't seem like the right one, I guess you just have to find the closest person to it." I say sadly.

My phone rings and it's my mom wondering where I am and why I'm late for dinner. I tell Emily I have to go, but that I'll see her tomorrow night at the party.

Emily's POV

Alison leaves and I think about what she says about forgetting the idea of soul mates. I think about Cece and how she's been acting lately and I start to think, maybe it's something I did if I'm making her feel so insecure. I also think about what Hanna said, but she can't be using me, we've been together since freshman year and have gone through a lot together.

I get up and drive my car to the flower shop, and get a dozen roses. I want to surprise Cece on her break and apologize. I get to her job at the sandwich shop and see her car still in the lot. I go in and look around for but can't find her. I go up to Liz after I spot her behind the counter.

"Hey Liz"

"Hey Emily, oh my gosh are those flowers for me?" She asks playfully

I laugh, "Sorry but no these aren't for you, these are for my girlfriend, I got some making up to do."

"Oh I see." She says wriggling her eyes brows

I laugh at her silliness, "Where is she?"

"Hmm...I think she went out back about 30 minutes ago."

"Ok thanks."

"Oh and if you find her, tell her to get butt back her, she's not the only one who needs a break."

"Will do." I say and head out the back door.

I get out of the door and look out into the alley for Cece, the only light coming from the back door light from the shop and the restaurant across the alley. As I look around all I see is crates and boxes line the walls, I turn around but then I hear a noise...is that moaning? I think to myself.

With my curiosity getting the best of me I follow the noise. I peek from behind one of the boxes I'm hiding behind, and almost fall to my knees. There in front of me is Cece on all fours getting rammed from the back by Noel Kahn. I sit and watch the seen unfold in front of me, crying silently. When they finish Noel wipes himself off, and gets dressed, Noel kisses Cece goodbye then leaves the alley. I watch Cece as she's getting dressed, and all I can feel is confusion, anger and hurt. I stepped from behind the box and she looks surprised for a second, but then she's passive again like nothing's happened.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why fuck him? Oh because he's really good at it actually."

"But I'm your girlfriend, I should be the only one fucking you." I say raising my voice.

"But you're not, are you? Did you really think I was gonna wait til you got your shit together? We've been together what, FOUR YEARS?! And we haven't even had sex!" She says yelling.

"I told you I wasn't ready!" I say crying.

She comes in my face, "Then you suck it up and deal with it, when you get your shit together maybe we can talk about you fucking me." She says, then walks back into the sandwich shop.

I leave the alley and the forgotten roses, drive home and cry myself to sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What do you think should happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 4: Time Heals with Alcohol

Emily's POV

I don't think I've ever had a worse day than this. I decided to go to school instead of mope around the house but I think that was a bad idea. I leave the house and find Alison with Noel, with his lips attached to her neck. I takes everything in me not to go over there and rip his head off his body. I start my bike and that's when I see those blue eyes looking at me with pity, but I don't want it. I race to school leaving them behind me.

I walked through school and headed straight to my locker, I feel a tap on my shoulder and see blonde hair in my peripheral vision, my stomach immediately drops. I turn to see that it's just Hanna, she looks excited. She starts telling me how shopping with Mona went yesterday.

"I will never understand how you guys shop so much." I say jokingly said.

"Omg but you will never guess what happened!" She says excitedly.

"What?"

"She kissed me."

"She what?!" I say shocked.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down, I don't want anyone knowing just yet."

"Are you two a thing?"

"I don't know, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Well she kinda ran and left after she did it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess she felt like she was cheating on Mike. I know I would..." Hanna rambles on, but I stop listening and zone out, memories of last night flooding my head.

"Hey are you ok? Why are you crying Em." Hanna asks concerned.

I feel my cheek and it's soaked with tears, "I'm fine." I say wiping them away.

"Em it's ok, you can tell me."She says reassuringly.

"She's fine Hanna." Cece says appearing out of thin air.

I tense as I feel her cling onto me.

"I want her to look me in my eyes and tell me that." Hanna says to me.

"I believe I just heard her tell you she was fine."Cece says angrily.

"And I don't believe I was talking to you." Hanna growls. "Em are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, I'll text you later, ok?" I tell her, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah ok." She says taking the hint and turns to leave.

"Bitch." I hear Cece mutter under breath.

I turn around grab my books and shut my locker, walking away from her.

"Are you mad at me baby?" She asks innocently, like she hasn't done anything wrong.

It takes everything in me not to snap at her. I can't do that in a crowded cafeteria with everyone watching.

"No." I muttered angrily.

"Good, I knew you'd get over it." She says kissing me on my cheek. "Come on I know something that'll cheer you up." She says dragging me out of the cafeteria.

She leads me to an empty class and shuts the door behind her

"What are we doing in here?" I ask.

"Just relax." She says pushing me against the nearest wall.

She starts kissing me, but don't kiss back, everything from last night comes back. I zone out again. Then all of sudden I start to feel good, I shut my eyes and let out a moan. I open my eyes and realize that Cece isn't kissing anymore. I moan again as I feel a mouth take me in. This time I look down and see a mass of blonde hair bobbing back and forth. It's Alison I think. I shut my eyes again as I feel her mouth and hands move back and forth on me. Just as I'm about to let go the door opens, and in walks Alison. She looks at me and I look at her with her heart shaped face, ice blue eyes and pink full lips. The way she's staring is so intense, I let out a loud moan and come undone staring into those blue eyes.

Alison's POV

I stand there frozen as tears start to fall down my cheeks.I came to tell Emily about Cece to protect her. I hated seeing how she would treat Emily, but I can see now that Emily can take care of herself

"Aww did you come to see the show? I was pretty good wasn't I? That deserves a round of applause, wouldn't you say so Em?"

"Cece shut up." Emily says trying to move towards me.

"That's rude considering I just did you a favor."Cece says sarcastically. "Excuse me but I'm only one allowed to see your junk" she says.

Emily and I look down to see her flashing me.

"I-l-l have to go." I say running out of class.

I faintly hear Emily calling after me as I head out the double doors.

When I get to the party, the place is booming with loud music, lots of people and drinks. I make a beeline right for the drinks, hoping to get images of what I saw today out of my head.

I'm on my fifth drink feeling buzzed when I hear a commotion going on in the living room. I go into the living room to find a completely drunken Emily on top of the makeshift stage about to say something to the crowd. I try to go up and stop her before she makes a complete fool of herself,but I'm too late.

"Is this thing on?" She says tapping the mic.

I groan and try to move through the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for taking up your time, but I'd like to get something off my chest." She slurs. "You guys know I've been in my relationship a long time, and it seems like we're the perfect couple right?" She gets a nods from the crowd. "I'm here to tell you that looks are definitely deceiving. My girlfriend she's not as nice as she seems, I mean just a couple of days ago she accused me of sleeping with my lab partner, who I haven't spoken to in years, just because I gave her a ride on my bike. This girl is honestly crazy!" She laughs and the crowd laughs with her. "But you know what I still loved her through it all. Last night I even went to hear with roses to show her how much I loved her. Do you wanna know how I found her ladies and gents?" She pauses and the crowd waits in anticipation, hell even I wait. "She was in an alley on ALL fours getting fucked from behind by none other than Noel Kahn lady's and gentlemen!" She gestures her hand to a couple in the corner. My heart drops then I look towards the direction she's pointing. I see Noel with his lips attached to Cece's, neither one of them noticing that the whole room was looking at them. They finally stop and look around when everything gets eerily quiet.

"You must be proud of yourself Noel, I mean you're fucking my EX girlfriend, and for what? You have the most beautiful,sweetest, down to earth girlfriend anyone could ask for, but that's not enough for you, is it?" I start to silently cry. He doesn't say anything he just stares.

"What do you mean ex girlfriend?!" Cece says angrily

"I mean EX as i, WE. ARE. NO. LONGER. DATING. You can go suck him dry, I'm done with you, and if you didn't catch my whole speech you catch it on Facebook or YouTube after these lovely people post it." She says gesturing to the people recording the incident. Cece huffs and walks out dragging my boyfriend behind her and he follows her willingly.

"Give them a round of applause, for being the most cruel people in the world" Emily says and starts to clap. The crowd boos them as they leave.

I run from the room, grab a bottle of gin and go outback to the pool and sit on edge with my feet in the water. I start to drink. I don't know how long it is before I feel her come up from under the water and in between my legs. She rests her head on my thigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out that way." She says with guilt.

"It's ok I had to find out sooner or later." I say as a tear falls.

"Hey come on, don't cry, not over him, he's not worth it." Emily says sweetly.

We sit in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to play Marco polo in the pool?"

"Yeah." I say laughing at the memory.

"You wanna play?" She says playfully

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"All you need is underwear."She says. I finally noticed she was in her underwear and her clothes on the other side of the pool.

"Hmm no wonder I didn't hear you get into the pool."

"Yeah I am pretty sneaky. So how about it? Just one game, please?" She says pouting at me.

"Sure,but one game." I say as I strip and drink some of the gin before jumping into the pool.

"You ready?" She laughs

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Ok try to find me." She says.

I close my eyes. "Macro!"

"Polo!"

I move towards her voice but can't find her. "Macro!"

"Polo!"

I try again but no luck. "Macro!"

"Polo!" I hear from in front of me, then feel her pick me up out the water.

"I see you haven't changed one bit" I laugh looking down at her.

"What? You don't like me picking you up anymore?" She says playfully, slowly lowering my body down against hers.

"No I didn't say that, I still like it."

"Good." She says looking in my eyes

I learn forward and capture her lips in mine. "God I miss this" I think as I feel her wrap her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her neck and deepen the kiss. She kisses down my jawline, then to my neck on my pulse point.v

"Mmmmm" I moan when nibbles on my ear and squeezes my ass. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" She laughs.

"I think little Em wants to play too."


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning After

Alison's POV

I wake up surprisingly without a hang over and in my own bed. I shoot up. Why am I in my bra underwear? And why do I feel like I just had the best sex of my life? I run to my bathroom and see the hickies, all over my neck, my breast and my thighs. I immediately get angry. How could Noel do this? He knows I don't like when he gives me hickeys, and we've never gone this far. I leave my bathroom and grab my phone. I dial Noel's number and wait for him to pick up. As I wait bits and pieces start to come back.

I remember being in water, being held tight. The way my body felt like it was on fire when those hands ran up and down my body. How that tongue felt inside me. The way those lips felt on mine, they were strangely softer and tasted better. The way I climaxed over and over, it all felt so familiar. I feel a shiver run down my spine, and I moan and feel myself get wet .

"Well that's a nice way to perk someone up in the morning." Noel says.

"Uh I gotta go." I say and hang up my phone.

It couldn't be him, he could never really satisfy me, not the way Emily used to. I text Emily and invite her over to work on our project.

Emily's POV

I get up to see a text from Alison inviting me over, I go straight to the bathroom to pee. I flush the toilet and start the shower. I get out and go the sink to brush my teeth. I practically spit all my toothpaste out of my mouth when see all the hickeys on my neck. It couldn't have been Cece, I was mad at her yesterday. It was probably just a random hook up, I say to myself trying not to think about it, but I can't shake this happy satisfied feeling. I haven't felt this since Alison.

No One's POV

Alison answers to door after she hears Emily knock. She opens the door and leads them to bedroom. She feels nervous around Emily especially after finding out what they might have did. They sit on her bed and Emily starts to talk about the project. Alison's thankful for the distraction but is a little hurt that Emily would just ignore the whole thing completely.

A couple of hours into the project, both Alison and Emily's phone beeps with notification from Facebook of a video for the party. Emily scoots closer to Ali so that they could watch the video together on Ali's phone. Alison can smell Emily's intoxicating scent around her and she momentarily becomes distracted by thoughts of them together.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asks.

"Huh?, oh yeah I'm fine." Alison says, "let's watch the video." She says and presses play.

They sit together and watch the video in amazement neither of them remembering the events. After the video Emily looks over to Alison to see her crying silently.

"I can't believe he would do, not to me." She sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry Alison I never meant for you to find out like that." Emily says feeling guilty.

"He would always talk about our future together, marriage, kids, growing old, taking care of me, and everything else."

"He was no good for you anyway, all he cared about was himself." Emily said wrapping her arms around Ali.

"I know I just thought I could trust him," she sniffles, "you know he even said he'd accept my past, well our past." Alison said staring Emily in the eyes.

"Why did he need to know our past? I thought we agreed not to mention it to anyone." Emily says confused.

"I'm sorry, I've said too much...I have to go." Alison says leaving her room in a hurry.

"Ali wait! We need to talk about this!" Emily says running after her.

Emily's POV

I run outside of Ali's house, but she's already speeding off down the road. I let out a frustrated scream.

"Hi Emily, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh hi Mrs. Dilaurentis, how are you?" I said quickly regaining composure.

She laughs, "You were always so modest even when you're not having your best moments, but I'm fine dear. The question is, are you alright Emily?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine." I say blushing a little.

"Where's Ali headed? She seemed to be in a hurry when we passed her by."

"We?"

"Yes, me and Alex."

"Who's Alex?"

"I'm sorry I don't believe you two have met. This handsome little man is Alex." She says picking up the little boy I didn't notice hiding behind her leg.

"Hi there little guy." I say smiling at Alex, but he just buries his face deeper into her neck.

"Sorry he's a bit shy around new people. Alex say hi to Emily." She tells the little boy.

"Hi Emawe." His says shyly trying to say my name.

"I didn't know you had another kid Mrs. D."

"Oh no dear, he's my grandson." She says matter of factly.

"I didn't know Jason had a son." I say but then something dawns on me, "Mrs. D if you don't mind me asking, how old is Alex?"

"He just turned four a couple of months ago." She says.

"Well happy related birthday Alex, it was nice meeting you. Mrs. D I'm sorry but I just remembered that I would help my mom prepare for my dad's arrival."

"Oh alright dear, it nice to see you again."

"Likewise, I'll see you around Mrs. D." I say waving goodbye.

I wait until Mrs. D and Alex head into the house, then I hop on my bike and speed off. I need to find Ali and there's only one place she could be when she gets this upset.

_**AN: Hope you like it, suggestions welcome.**_


	7. Chapter 6 The Past Brings New Truths

Flashback 5 years ago...

Emily's POV

"Hey Em you wanna go down to the lake for a swim?" Alison says through the phone.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in fifteen."

"Okay see you later."

"See ya." I say hanging up the phone.

I sprint across my room to my closet to get ready. After about ten minutes I'm out of the house and on my bike, riding the lake.

"Haha I beat you." I say when I finally see Ali.

"Well yeah, it takes time to look this good." She says jokingly, flipping her hair.

"You always look beautiful to me." I said.

She blushes and begins walking towards our spot by the lake and lays down our blanket. I lay beside her on the blanket thinking about what I just said.

"So I see you're not being shy today." She says.

"W-w-well n-no I figured since we always get dressed in front of each other you wouldn't mind, I'm sorry I'll cover up." I say embarrassed.

"No don't." Alison says reaching her hand over to stop her, "like the view." She says before she can stop herself.

Alison's POV

I can't believe I just said that. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been noticing Emily a lot more lately. The way her hair flows in the wind, her smooth tan skin, those rock hard abs find an excuse to touch, but little em isn't so little anymore. I've never looked at her when we're changing but lately I've had trouble doing that. It really escalated one night when Emily came over.

###############################

Two weeks ago...

Em rushed over after she found out about Noel asking another girl while I'd been trying to get him to go out with me for months. She insisted on kicking his ass after she found me crying my eyes out, but I just told her no, I was stupid for even thinking he would like me anyway. She cut me off and told me amazing I was and that any guy would be lucky to have me. Emily always knew how to make me feel better. I asked her to stay the night, so we laid in bed cuddled up while she played in my hair and eventually fell asleep like that.

I woke up dripping wet from a wet dream I was having about Emily. It didn't help that her body was pressed up against mine holding me tight and I could feel her boner pressed against me. I'd never been that turned on in my life, not even when I was thinking about Noel or watching porn. I couldn't take it any longer, the throbbing between my legs was being to become too much for me so I let my right hand drift underneath the covers, careful not to touch Emily's arm, and down to my panties. I opened my legs a little and ran my hand over my panties only to find them completely soaked. I slid my hand underneath and start to run my fingers between my lips and rubbed them around my clit, teasing myself even more. I feel myself get wetter and wetter with each passing moment and I need some relief. I slowly dip a finger into my wet pussy and bite my lip nearly moan out loud from the contact. I slowly finger myself savoring the feeling of Emily pressed against me. My breathing becomes more erratic as my fingers start to move in and out my folds faster and faster. I add another finger and almost let out a scream as I throw my head back and bury it deep into Emily's neck. I unconsciously move my hips back and forth against my fingers. What I didn't realize was that I was rubbing against Emily until I felt it. I felt Emily's "manhood" in between my thighs rubbing against my lower lips from behind.

"Em?" I said quietly as I stopped rocking myself.

"Em are you awake?" I say but all I hear is soft breathing.

I look back and let out a sigh of relief when I find her still fast asleep. I feel Emily shift in the bed and her rub in between my legs. I start fingering myself again, moving back and forth against Emily. It doesn't take long before I feel myself tightening around my fingers and my juices flowing down my thighs and onto Emily

"Ali." She groaned huskily in my ear.

"Oh god Em I'm gonna cummmm!" I screamed latching onto her neck as my climax took over me.

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep." Smoothing over the hickey I had just given her.

"No no it's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry didn't mean to ...you know, do that while we were asleep." She said panicking getting up from the bed, moving towards the door, covering herself with a pillow.

"It's okay I couldn't help myself, I've never felt anything like that before. Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I-I have to umm...t-t-take care of it." She said looking down leaving the room hastily.

###############################

Since then she's been too careful around me, and I hate.

"Em do you mind putting some sunscreen on my back please." I say noticing Em watching me from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She breaking out of whatever trance she was in.

"I said could you put some sunscreen on my back." I say handing her the bottle.

"Uh... yeah sure."

She takes the bottle and applies the lotion to her hands. I feel Emily start to put the lotion on more hesitantly than usual.

No One's POV

"Let's play Marco polo" Ali says getting up and walking towards the water.

"You sure? I'm not finished putting on your sunscreen." Emily says though she's secretly happy for the distraction from Alison's body. I watch Ali as she floats in the water.

"Alright you have to find me, okay you ready? Close your eyes" I tell her, this is the only thing I have ever known Emily to really be carefree with. The only way she'll touch me without fear.I play the game the way we normally do for a while. When I know she's really into it, I decide to let her catch me.

"Marco!", "polo!" I hear Alison call. She's sounds close. Finally I'll be able to catch her so we can talk for my sake.

"Gotcha!" Emily yells. "Yeah you got me" I reveling in feeling of Emily's arms wrapped around me. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I know I'm leaning forward pressing my lips against Emily and surprisingly she kissed back and deepens the kiss. Now this isn't my first kiss, I've had my fair share, but this is our first kiss and one that I'll remember forever. I've never been kissed like this before, with...so much care like she's afraid of breaking me. I've been thinking about if I have feelings for Em lately, but now I know for sure

I pull back from the kiss and look at Ali surprised that she had done that "Ali listen..." I say but she interrupts me. "No Em, I'm sorry It's just been so hard lately since that day. You barely touch me, you're being so careful around me not to do anything, you don't hug me anymore, god Em you haven't even looked me in the eyes since then. All I can think about your touch, the way I can only feel safe rapped in your arms and no one else's, the way you go out of your to do any and everything, and the way your with Savannah but I she can't love you the way that I love you." She crying softly. I had no idea that I was hurting her so much, I just didn't wanna make her uncomfortable. I kiss her again with everything that I've got. "Ali what I was going to say was that the reason I've been act weird is because I fell in love with you and I didn't know if you felt the same way I didn't want to scare you and have you leave me, I could never live without you, but you do. So Alison Lauren Dilaurentis will you make me the happiest person in the world and be my girlfriend?". "Em I would never leave no matter what, and yes I'd love that very much." She said and kissed me again.


End file.
